Compañia
by xXKushinaXx
Summary: Seguramente volverás a irte en tu viaje y yo de nuevo tendré que quedarme aquí. Pero si no puedo decirte [….] cuando te lo entregue en tus manos. Cuando llegues te dejaré esta carta. Esta manta es para ti… [….] …. Solo quiero que estés bien […] te acompañaré. […]


**Compañia**

_.Specialshipping._

_A veces alguien siempre ha deseado acompañarte_

**~o~**

El vapor escapaba de sus labios en pequeñas porciones cada vez que respiraba, impactando contra sus manos que a pesar de sus guantes seguían sintiéndose completamente heladas.

-Quizás a alguien…-

Murmuró, mirando desde la imponente montaña en la cual se encontraba la naturaleza extenderse ante él. Todo era blanco, difícil era divisar algo más allá que las copas de los árboles vestidas con grandes mantos de nieve.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí?

_**Mucho**_

Él lo sabía, cuando decidió irse a entrenar, no estaba seguro de que día era o en qué mes se encontraba. Solo era consciente del enorme paisaje frente a él, de que llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

Algo se removió inquieto en su hombro, tratando de tomar calor contra su cuello. Volteándose, observo a su pequeño amigo de pelaje amarillo tratar de encontrar calor en el cuerpo de su entrenador mientras graciosos sonidos salían de sus mejillas.

-Pika…-

-Lo sé, es hora de regresar a casa un _**tiempo**_-

Sonrió, haciéndole un pequeño mimo a la criatura, para después lanzar una pokeball hacia el frente. De esta salió después de una luz rojiza un enorme aerodactyl que, comprendiendo las intenciones de su entrenador, se quedó en posición para esperarlo.

**~o~**

Sus ojos se ensancharon con algo de sorpresa al notar como, a pesar de que ya llevaban bastantes horas alejados de las montañas, la nieve seguía expandiéndose en todo su esplendor por cada lugar que pasaba.

Eso solo significaba que ya era _**invierno**_

Abrazándose así mismo mientras seguía a lomo de su Pokémon, no pudo evitar meditar en el tiempo que llevaba lejos de todo. ¿Qué habrían hecho los demás? ¿Sus amigos estarán entrenando? El último mensaje que envió por su pokegear fue el que regresaría, más aún no dio una fecha exacta de cuando, solo que sería pronto.

Paseo su vista por el lugar, meditando sobre la vida de cada uno de sus camaradas. Para después, al pensar en [_b]algo[/b]_ específico hacerle una ligera seña a su Pokémon que al instante desvió su camino hacia otra dirección.

**~o~**

Bajando de Aerodactyl, mientras Pikachu bajaba con rapidez y emoción de su hombro para correr a la entrada de la casa que estaba frente a él, llevó las manos a sus bolsillos, mirando hacia la ventana de la casa cubierta de nieve.

-…-

Golpeó un par de veces la puerta, notando a los minutos como esta se encontraba en realidad abierta.

Su impulso de entrar fue más que el hecho de saber que no correspondía entrar a casas ajenas, así que sin darle más vueltas ingresó a la residencia casi tan rápido como Pikachu; subiendo las escaleras, una corriente de frio le heló la sangre, extrañándolo.

Una habitación en especial llamó su atención, encontrándola entre abierta, asomó su cabeza lentamente, notando los colores claros de las paredes, una sonrisa sincera surgió en sus labios al notar un pequeño cuerpo recostado sobre una mesa.

Al acercarse la detalló mejor, estaba completamente dormida, con su rubio cabello atado en su particular coleta mientras cubría con sus pequeñas manos un papel en específico.

-¡Pika!-

Pika lo alertó, haciéndolo voltearse hacia un lado para solo notar como su pequeño Pokémon simplemente señalaba en dirección al ventanal de la habitación abierto de par en par, dejando entrar sin problema alguno toda la nevada de afuera.

Se acercó y lo cerró.

Luego todos decían que él era el descuidado.

Un ligero golpe en su pierna lo hizo mirar hacia el piso, encontrándose con nada más ni nada menos que la pequeña compañera de su rubia amiga, Chuchu, mirándolo con una mueca de alegría mientras traía algo en sus pequeñas manos.

Arqueando una de sus oscuras cejas se agachó. Tomando lo que traía Chuchu notó como se trataba de una manta, o los inicios de una. Era de un color crema con lo que parecía ser el diseño a medias de un Pikachu en su centro.

-¿Qué es esto Chuchu?-

Preguntó en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a la entrenadora en la habitación.

Chuchu no obstante no hizo mayor ademan que correr donde su entrenadora, siendo seguida de Red que miraba aún sin comprender de todo aquello.  
Trato de entender el punto de la manta, pero por el contrario su atención finalmente fue desviada cuando logró percatarse de lo que estaba escrito en el papel que cubrían las pequeñas manos de Yellow.

_**Red:**___

Seguramente volverás a irte en tu viaje y yo de nuevo tendré que quedarme aquí. Pero si no puedo decirte [….] cuando te lo entregue en tus manos. Cuando llegues te dejaré esta carta. Esta manta es para ti… [….] …. Solo quiero que estés bien […] te acompañaré. […]

Ladeo su rostro, notando como algunas partes se encontraban borradas o ralladas haciéndolas difícil de leer. Sus ojos rojos se dirigieron rápidamente a la manta en sus manos, y no pudo evitar ocultar la sonrisa en su rostro.

Si, quizá… quizá alguien si quería _**acompañarlo**_

Porque a veces se preguntaba si alguien pensaba en acompañarlo en su viaje aun cuando los peligros desaparecieron. Ahora que todos habían desarrollado sus metas personales. Alguien que le hiciera compañía en aquella montaña nevada.

Y aunque aún no entendía del todo el comportamiento de Yellow

Solo pudo sentirse completo mientras cubría con aquella manta el pequeño cuerpo de la chica que temblaba sobre la mesa por el frio. Procuró abrigarla, cubriendo su pequeño cabeza con su gorra. Y sus ojos se quedaron ahí, admirándola.

**...**  
**..**  
**.**

_-¿Red?- _  
_Susurró, entre abriendo sus ojos y pensando que soñaba de nuevo con aquellos ojos rojos._

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
